Fate Calls
by TrueColorsNeverFade
Summary: I didn't ask for this life. I just wanted to be left alone. I never wanted to lead a quest. I never wanted to know anything about the unknown. I just wanted to get out of camp and do my own thing. I was idealistic. I'm guessing you all can tell that isn't what happened. This is the story of fate finally catching up to me…. Sequel to "There Is Always A Way"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Percy Jackson series. All real people, places or things are used fictitiously.

**Claimer: **I do however own my own original characters, fanfiction plot/idea, and all unknown people places or things, for they are my own creations. Please ask to use any of them.

**WARNING:** Mild Swearing, demigod troubles

**Plot: **I didn't ask for this life. I just wanted to be left alone. I never wanted to lead a quest. I never wanted to know anything about the unknown. I just wanted to get out of camp and do my own thing. I was idealistic. I'm guessing you all can tell that isn't what happened. This is the story of fate finally catching up to me…. Sequel to "There Is Always A Way"

**"Fate Calls,"**

**Chapter 1 "We Aren't Going To Fail,"**

It started off as a normal day. I blew a blow horn to get up my twelve brothers and three sisters. I had Bud, Patrick, Lee, Michael, Daniel, Wilder, Ross, Colton, Will, Theron, Austin, Gunnar for my brothers. Then I have Kayla, Xylia and Cynthia. I have a rather full family. We fight a lot. There are so many of us in one single cabin. I had been there the longest, I had been in camp since I was six months old. I can put up the attitudes, singing, poetry and completely chaos but it's the fact nearly all of my brothers look almost the same, it drives me crazy.

We all go to this camp called Camp Half-Blood, don't mind the demining name if you are of mixed race, it wasn't meant to suggest that. If you are wondering Camp Half-Blood is for demigod children, yup I said demigod. The Greek Gods are very real and are a bit pissed off at everything thinking they aren't real. I wouldn't like being called a myth, would you?

I was five in the morning and I kicking everyone out of bed. I flipped over Lee's bed when he refused to get up. He plopped to the floor glaring at me. He had two years on me but yet Lee could never win in a fight against me. He still got up off the floor and put on his running clothes. He had no problem stripping down to boxers in front of me and I was so used to living with guys I didn't care anymore.

"Dude, do you have to do that in front of our little sisters," complained Patrick. Patrick, was a bit of a strange bird. He wore a lot of tie die clothes and wore a bandanna around his head. Some could say he was a hippie. I suppose he is but I didn't judge him. I was his little sister after all.

"Would you rather I pee in front of them?" asked Lee. I and the other girls gagged. The other girls left after that but I held my ground. I didn't trust the guys not to go back to sleep.

"Enough, I already had to give the whole sex talk to Elle, I don't want to tell Kayla, Xylia and Cynthia too," groaned Bud. Bud was my favorite brother out of the ones in the older range. He was twenty, he went to college and was graduating next year. This would be his last year, which made me rather sad.

"Get your lazy asses out of bed and dressed," I ordered. I took a cup of water and poured it over Will. Will's the closes to my age, his only two months younger than me. He jumped up and got into a fighting stance. I rolled my eyes.

I went outside to talk to my sisters. Kayla was thirteen, despite being rather close in age we weren't that close. Xylia was eleven and a half, we were rather close but we fought a lot. Cynthia was only eight years old, I favored her most out of my sisters. Kaya and Xylia were stretching. I noticed Cynthia was just sitting there, kind of out of it.

"That's the matter CeCe?" I asked. CeCe, was my nickname for her. She hated her full name, it sounded too girly. She wasn't your average eight year old for sure. She was eight going on fifteen.

"Um nothing," lied Cynthia. I gave her expecting eyes. I knew she was lying. All of us were horrible about lying. Blame our father, Apollo, God of Truth.

"You're lying. You should know we all suck at lying," I replied. I stretched out my long legs. In the past two months I had grown three inches. A lot of things were changing about me. I notice Bud fallowing me around more and glaring at the guys in the other cabins. I didn't get why.

"I had a dream last night," said Cynthia her voice cracking a bit. I played with a strand of her golden blond locks. I twirled the curl around my finger. I hated having predicting dreams as a little kid. It's hard to be prophet as I kid. Sometimes it really hurt.

"How about we talk about it once we get back," I said. Cynthia only nodded. I frowned slightly as she walked away from me. If she wouldn't talk later I'd tell Bud or Lee. Despite Bud being the oldest he didn't want to be a Consular. Why I don't know and I don't ask.

Finally the mini Apollo army was all out. We walked to the trail. All had our iPods in our pockets. We couldn't live without them. We got to the start of the trail. We started our run playing out iPods but watching each other. It may be a 'safe' trail but sometimes monsters from the forest we play 'Capture the Flag' find their way over. Daniel, Will and I always led the pack. Daniel ran like deer, he was so freaking fast. Will and I trained a lot together with running so we were synchronized to each other's paces. Some people thought it was creepy.

We were at a full-fledged run when I started to feel that something was off. I was running harder and faster than normal. Will was barely able to keep up with me. We had lost the others a while back. I don't know why I felt like running that fast but I did. I had my music on so I didn't hear the snapping twigs around us. Suddenly I was stopped dead in my tracks. I was being lifted off the ground by an unseen force. My ear buds feel out. I tried to struggle. Suddenly I felt like I was being crushed. I teenage boy appeared in front of me. He had messy blond hair but his eyes were pure black, an unnatural black. He didn't feel human but he looked human. I could see shadow figures behind him. They had glowing red eyes and fangs that had blood dripping for them. I forced a scream out, it hurt but I knew it was the only way. Will stopped in his tracks taking out his ear buds. That's when he saw what was happening. I could hear the others running faster from not too far away.

"What the hell," said Will. I tried to fight back. The boy or whatever he was seemed to be keeping me floating in the air. I couldn't break free. The crushing became worst and worst. I was scared.

I felt the air starting to leave my body. I couldn't do a thing. I screamed for my father in my head. I didn't want to die like this. Why did this boy want to kill me? Who was he? Was he human? I couldn't focus, I couldn't think. I felt the last bit of air I had leave me. I was going to die. Falling. Falling. Falling. I fell hard onto the ground. I couldn't move. I gasped for air. I felt lip. My vision with blurred in a red haze. I knew it was blood.

"Elle!" yelled a voice. I think it was Lee. I felt arms around me. I could barely focus my eyesight to make out Lee. He looked terrified. I couldn't speak only look at him.

"Stay with me. You're going to be okay," said Lee. I heard him pleading with our father to help. I felt wetness hit me. Was Lee crying? How bad was I? I could hear muffled yells and fighting. I turned my head to see Bud wrestling with the boy. Will was slashing at the shadow creatures with a stick. I could see all of my siblings fighting besides CeCe. I could hear running in the distant. The other campers. Will suddenly stopped what he was doing and ran over to us. I reached out to him with shaking hands. It was taking all my strength to do this. I took the same hand when I had pulled Will close and plopped a silver knife in his lap. He got the idea and threw it to Bud. But soon as Bud had the knife in his hands and was ready to use it the boy disappeared.

Blackness started to surround me. I couldn't keep fighting it much longer. Lee seemed to read my eyes and begged me to stay with him. I couldn't. Will was gone. I could feel the lack of his presence. Lee was crying harder than before. I was so confused. Then I slipped into the darkness.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened and blinked a few times. There was a bandage over by eyes so everything was still black. I could hear everything. I felt around trying to become more aware of where I was. I knew I was in the infirmary but not where about inside it. I got sick of trying to feel around. I was about to say something when I sensed someone's presence.

"I'm not sure who you are but I know you're in here," I said defensively. I didn't even have any weapons if it was the boy again. Why did he want me died? I had never seen him before. Why would someone I've never met want to kill me?

"Let me take that off you. You don't need it," told a gentle male voice. I knew it was my father. He had come to see me! I wondered how bad I was then. What happened to everyone else? All of them must be so worried.

I blinked several times until my eyes adjusted to the light. I could see my father beaming above me. Some kids exaggerate their parents when they are kids, not me. My father was a freaking God. Aphrodite was the most beautiful Goddesses without any doubt but all the girls at camp say my father is the most handsome God. Not that I think about my father like that. Given if anyone dates at camp they are dating their cousins, it doesn't really matter though. What can I say I've been raised a lot different from most people, I can't help it that in Ancient Greece incest wasn't wrong. So when is say my dad literally glows he does.

"Daddy," I said giving him my biggest smile. He smiled back kissing my forehead. I was glad none of my siblings were see to see that. They always got so jealous when dad gave me attention not them. Nearly all of us had a jealously problem, if we did we had a quick-temper.

"My sweet little Eleanor," cooed my father playing with my hair. Out of all the godly parents I think I got the best. He cared so much about all of us. He visited at least once a month sometimes more.

"What happened?" I asked. My father's face became more serious. He picked me up and put me in his lap. I felt like a little kid. It was a bit embarrassing. But I never complained or pulled away. My father was very sensitive. I didn't like having my dad upset with me.

"I don't know if you want to know yet," he whispered playing with my hair again. This only made me more curious. I supposed he already knew that, being the God of Prophecies.

"Daddy, I can handle it," I said. I looked up at him with the best puppy dog face I could make. A faint smile grew across his sullen face.

"A long time ago I fell in love with a demigod. Her name Cloe, she was the daughter of Hecate. There was something so enchanting about her. We had a son together named Hesperos. Four years later we had twins Phoebus and Eleanor," told my father.

"I had a twin," I interrupted. I didn't know I had a twin. I don't remember having a twin. I knew that my older brother, Hesperos, had disappeared when I was a baby.

"Hush, yet me finish," chuckled my father. It must get so old having your kids do that for centuries. All of us demigods interrupted conversations. I went silent.

"The other Gods were scared of you two so my father killed your twin. Your mother went off the deep end after that. She became consumed with a lust for power and an unhealthy desire to bring back your twin from the dead. My father had no choice but to kill her too. It was six months of peace and quiet before I deiced to rescue you and your older brother from a horrible foster home. Somehow during the time I was gone your mother and brother came back through the Doors of Death. She seemed like she was back to herself but then she went crazy again. She tried to make your twin a sort of undead being but it failed so she went and kidnapped Hesperos when you two were being brought to camp by Hermes. Hesperos took to whatever she does to make someone undead," told my father. I had tears in my eyes now. I wasn't angry at my grandfather or Hermes. I was angry at my mother. The story made me feel betrayed by her.

"Why didn't Phoebus take to whatever she does?" I asked. It didn't make sense why one kid would take but not the other. I just didn't understand.

"Because of you. Twins have a special connection. For some reason you stopped him from taking. We don't know how or why. You were just a baby, so we couldn't ask you," said my father. I could feel his breathing was deeper. I could tell this was a hard thing for him to talk about. I supposed I'd be upset too if my lover went off the deep end and tried to make my sons undead beings.

"Is he still on Earth or in the Underworld now?" I asked. I wanted to help him if I could. I knew I could help me. I didn't know if he was part undead or what but I would find a way. I always did.

"On Earth somewhere," sighed my father. I tried to keep an impartial face. I knew he would hate it if I went after my twin. But he most likely knew already if I would or wouldn't. He tried not to meddle with my life unless I was about to do something really stupid or if I was in danger.

"Dad that doesn't answer what happened," I said looking up at him. Part of me wanted to know, part of me didn't want to know. I was a bit scared to know what happened after I passed or when my life was attempted to be taken.

"That was Hesperos. I think it was some form of magic, I'm not sure that's not my domain," said my father. I was getting mad now. That answered the why not the what. I felt like I would have more luck talking to a wall.

"I think you should ask one of your siblings," whispered my dad. He seemed to be struggling to keep his breath even. I knew then that someone other than me was close to dead or already dead. I wanted to push for more but I didn't want to upset my dad.

"I was going blind wasn't I but you fixed it," I whispered. He didn't answer. He just held me tight. I could feel his harbored breathing. He was crying. I couldn't imagine what he was going through.

"Daddy, it's okay now," I whispered. I could see a faint smile grow across his face as he played with my hair again. I knew this was hard on him. I knew how reacted when my brother, Dysmas was killed. I also lived with twelve of his sons, I understood.

Lee and Will came walking in right after that. I never felt Will hug me so tightly before. I could tell Lee wanted to but felt uncomfortable doing it in front of our dad. I understood.

"Don't ever do that again," whispered Will. I didn't promise him that, I wouldn't make a promise I couldn't keep. He knew that, I could see it in his eyes. But it didn't keep him from asking.

"I'm going to check on the others, I know you two will keep a good eye on her," said dad as inched off his lap, embarrassed. It was hard to pull my own weight like that. I was getting better but I wasn't completely the way I was before all this happened.

After dad left Lee hugged me. Will had to pull him off before he suffocated me. One of the nurses, my sister Sunny, stopped by happy to see my improvement. She winked at me as I left, I knew she knew that dad was behind my sudden improvement. Sunny was twenty-three, we still talked to each other. She had really been the dream sister.

Lee had to leave to go stop the Ares cabin from killing some of our siblings. He told Will he could stay with me tonight and not to worry about any chores. He pretty much told Will taking care of me would be a chore in itself. I heard him tell the Head Nurse outside of my door. She made me drink this protein shake, the worst thing I've ever drank.

"Scoot over," Will said. I awkwardly and somewhat painfully moved over. He laid down next to me. He didn't put too much strain on the bed. He was tall and lean, like nearly all of my brothers. It wasn't awkward at all laying my head on my brother. I didn't care who saw this, I liked the sense of comfort.

"What really happened?" I yawned. I could feel Will tense up. I had to know though. If something bad happened I wanted to know. I hated being the only one that didn't know anything.

"CeCe was killed before Bud went into his wrestling match with whoever or whatever that guy was," whispered Will. My eyes instantly filled with tears. I didn't want to believe. She was just a little kid. Why did it have to be her? I clutched Will's shirt tighter then before.

"It happened so fast. I should have protected her. I should have gotten in the way. I don't know, something," choked Will. I opened up his left hand and I drew circles on his hand. I was trying to comfort him.

"Will, if it was meant to happen no one could have stopped it. She died a hero's death. I honestly believe she will have happy life in the Underground, then she can be reborn," I whispered. He forced a smile for me. He was so much braver then he gave himself credit for. He was so much stronger then he knew. He was twice the man most guys would ever be, especially for twelve years old.

"Go to sleep. You need to rest. It will help you heal some more," whispered Will. I put my head back onto his chest. He rubbed circles on my back. I heard him starting singing to me. Only a real man would sing his sick sister to sleep. I let myself drift off again. I knew I would wake up in the morning. I knew Will would be there if he wasn't in the shower.

For a short while I was in this half-asleep mode. I could hear what was going on around me. I could only see blackness though. I focused mostly on Will's breathing. It was constant and soothing. Don't go thinking that way, you creepers. He's my brother. I could hear several people visiting and being shooed away by Will told to come back tomorrow. I almost opened my eyes to see who was visiting me. Almost. I was way too tired to actually do it. I slowly started to drift into a dream.

_An old rundown farmhouse in the middle of the woods. The door swung open. There was a boy with blond hair and stormy blue eyes eating a burger on the floor playing a game of cards with himself. I watched as the boy took out a guitar and started to play a song. I saw my dad appear in the shadows of the house, unseen to the boy. Then my father looked right at me and mouthed "He needs. Go to him. Go to Georgia. Your heart will lead you to him. Trust your heart, it's never wrong." For once he gave me direct information on how to help someone without it being in a poem. I think after this long he learned I hated poetry. He stopped giving me poetry books after my eighth birthday. I didn't like reading poetry but I did respect it. I did read it once in a while just not a lot. _

_ Suddenly, I was in a very dark, cold place. I could see a woman with glowing amber eyes yelling at the teenage boy, Hesperos. I supposed the woman was my mother. I glared at her with hatred. I hated her. I wished she wasn't my mother. I could see the shadow creatures with the glowing red eyes and fangs wondering around the dream too. The snarled at a cage. I couldn't see what was in the cage. But I imagine I don't want to know. Nothing about this place felt right. _

_ I was pulled into another place. It looked to be a darkly lit throne room. I could see three people sitting at a table eating. One guy, two ladies. The guy reminded me of a heavy rocker. One lady had dark skin and raven hair, she pushed away the fruit bowl. The other lady was very fair skin and had long jet black hair. I think I was in the Underworld. The guy had to be Hades, the dark skinned lady I thought was Persephone and I have no idea who the other lady was. _

_ "How nice of you to join us Eleanor Solberg," said Hades. His voice chilling me to the boys. That look in his eyes frightened me. I was so telling dad. _

_ "I'm guessing you brought her here," said Hades to the other lady. Persephone rolled her eyes. She got up from her chair to greet me. _

_ "Welcome to the Underworld, luckily for you this is only a dream," said Persephone with a smile. She was very nice. I could see why Hades had kidnapped her. But she was way too nice for him. _

_ "Not that I don't enjoy this visit but who are you guys?" I asked. I didn't want to insult them by calling them the wrong names. That would be embarrassing. I also didn't want Hades to decide to kill me earlier than expected. _

_ "I am Hades, you silly child," told Hades. He looked at me like I was stupid. I wanted to say something snarky but I decided it would be against my better judgment to do that. I didn't have a death wish. _

_ "I'm Persephone. Don't they teach you about all of us at camp," said Persephone. She must think I didn't know who she was. I certainly didn't want them to think that. _

_ "I just didn't want to insult you by calling you the wrong names or something," I said. I wasn't trying suck up either. I just didn't want anyone to think I was stupid. I'm not in any way stupid. _

_ "I like this one," said Hades with a smirk. He was really creepy. It really disturbed me. I wanted to gag but that would be insulting. _

_ "Don't terrorize the poor girl," said Persephone. I gave her a thank you look. Persephone and Hades started to bicker and what was considered creepy. _

_ "I'm Hecate," announced the other lady. She reminded me a bit of the woman I saw earlier, a lot less creepy and evil. _

_ "Thank you for getting of my magic abilities. I really didn't like accidently hurting people," I said. I hated those abilities. I really hated them now. I wanted to be nothing like my mother. _

_ "You always have some magic abilities, everyone does. Yours is a purer form, your magic will only show up during acts of pure love. Use that to help yourself and others. You're going to need it," said Hecate._

_ "Why did you bring me here?" I asked. I still had no idea. The pieces weren't coming together. This dream was weird enough to confuse me anyways. _

_ "To tell you about the purer form of magic you can use. And to tell you that little girl got here safely, happily in Elysium. She told me to tell you that you were the only person that she fully understood her and that to read the letter she left in her trunk and fallow the instructions," told Hecate. I smiled. It was good to know that she was safe and happy. It made it a bit easier. I knew I would miss her until the day I died. But I was use to people dying. It was sad it was a little seven year old girl but it does happen often all over the world, sadly. _

_ "And I have a request," interrupted Persephone. I wasn't expecting that. I never thought a God or Goddess would ever want me to do anything for them. I was only twelve years old. _

_ "When you go on your quest please stop in Charleston and help my daughter Rose. She just needs a little a push in the right direction," said Persephone. I didn't know I was going on a quest soon but that was beside the point. Who was I to deny a Goddess? _

_ "I will," I promised. That was a promise I could keep. That didn't sound too hard. But I knew better then to underestimate any request given by a God. There had to be catch. _

The dreams stopped and I felt into a deep sleep. I was glad for the dreamless sleep. I had way too many important dreams. I sometimes just wanted to flip the off switch. Peace was very welcome at the moment. I knew I needed rest at the moment. I was still too weak for my own preference.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review. Let me know if I missed any mistakes, I think I got them all but you never know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had to re-write it once but that's just all in the process of writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Percy Jackson series. All real people, places or things are used fictitiously.

**Claimer: **I do however own my own original characters, fanfiction plot/idea, and all unknown people places or things, for they are my own creations. Please ask to use any of them.

**WARNING:** Mild Swearing, demigod troubles

**"Fate Calls,"**

**Chapter 2 "The Mummy Gives a Quest for the Soul,"**

I wasn't let out of the infirmary for a whole week and I had to be careful not to hit my head. Chiron wouldn't let be play Capture the Flag, do mock monster hunting, javelin throw, wrestle, or sword training. To say the least I was not fun to be around. I snapped at everyone. Even some of the Ares boys. They wouldn't do anything with Bud fallowing me around anywhere. The only quite place I had was in the shower. I smacked Lee really hard when he caught him watching me in the shower. I was his freaking sister. I was ready to tell father about Lee being a Peeing Tom when I was in the shower.

"Why is Lee hiding from you?" asked Kayla I ate an apple. Some many people

"I caught him spying me on the shower, I slapped him really hard," I whispered. Kaya chocked on a carrot. She turned and glared at Lee. He sunk down into the bench.

"You fucking pervert," snarled Kayla under her breath. The rest of our siblings looked at us funky. I nearly started to cry noticing Cynthia's eyes were missing. I had been fine when I first found out now I cried at every little thing.

"I was watching. I was just standing guard," said Lee throwing his hands in the air. Bud slapped the back of his head. The Demeter cabin starred at us. Some of the girls giggled. Lee huffed, embarrassed.

"After this I think you and me need to have a talk about shower peeping," growled Bud into Lee's ear. Lee tensed up and froze like a log. Will tried to keep a straight fast. What was Lee thinking? Mind you I'm sure he wasn't watching but it's still creepy. I get our family has a ton of incest issues but I'm not at all interested in any of my brother. Yuck. I cut off any more thoughts at that.

"Enough, I'm going to throw up my lunch," I warned. That would make a scene. Not that the whole table was arguing didn't already. We rarely got along when all of us were together. Personally I can only take so much male testosterone before I blew. Living with twelve guys sucked.

I ignored my horribly perverted brothers for the rest of the day. I had Chiron watching me with hawk eyes to make sure I wasn't going off on my own or doing something I shouldn't be doing right now. If I can't work with swords. I knew knives around. I was throwing with a lot of force. I was putting my anger into my throw. I didn't want to get hurt in a fight despite the fact I wanted to fight someone.

A person can only throw so many knifes before it becomes boring. The same can go for archery. I loved archery but I was getting an overload on it. I didn't want to do arts or crafts and forgery was a nightmare waiting to happen. I really didn't want to be with any of my brothers. I tried to think of ways to get away. Someone else to go with. I ran through my options.

Annabeth. She has helping kids with Greek History. I would rather sab myself than go over another story for two hours. Will. I don't want to hang out with any of my brothers so that's not an option. Clarisse. She was trying to conquer the Rock Climbing Wall. I was trying not to get hurt anymore. Travis and Connor Stroll. I wasn't in the mood for pranking. Luke. I want don't want to listen to him telling me too keep training though I'm not supposed to. Who else was there? I had one other choice Selena Beauregard. She had to be better than sitting here doing nothing.

I walked down to the pegasus stables. No one had lessons right now but I knew Selena would be here. She always was. I couldn't blame her, pegasuses are much better company then people. Selena was as beautiful and happy as ever. I did look up to her. But I knew I would never be as beautiful as her she a daughter of Aphrodite and I was only merely a daughter of Apollo.

"Hello Selena. Are they all behaving today?" I asked. I loved all animals long as they weren't trying to eat me. One time a couple of the older kids 'kidnapped' me and took me to the zoo, I loved it. They told me it was worth getting in trouble for. More than half of them were dead now. That's life as a demigod.

"Of course they are," said Selena smiling at me feeding the pegasuses. They were neighing in joy. At least I think it was joy. As much as I loved animals I had no idea what they were saying unlike some of my friends. I just heard normal animal noises thank the Gods for that. I had enough with all the voices in my head.

I looked over at pure white Pegasus. It was old and at the end of itself. But I felt pulled to it. There was something different about it. Like it needed me. Needed protection. It was the weirdest thing I've ever experienced and that's saying something.

"Poor thing, almost at the end of its life," frowned Selena. I touched the nose of the Pegasus. I smiled at it rubbing my hand up between the eyes and back down.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Um, Selena isn't she a bit old to be with foal?" I asked. Selena coughed and looked at me like I was crazy. Sure I usual heal people but I know about animals too. The Pegasus looked at me looking insulted. "Nothing against you, Angelica, just stating the obvious," I added. Why was I talking to a Pegasus? I do think they understand us but we're just too stupid to understand them.

"I suppose it's possible, we're at Camp Half-blood after all but I would think so. I'll talk to Chiron," sighed Selena. I went out the side door to watch the sky. It was another sunny day in Camp Half-Blood, actually when is it never a sunny day. I often wanted to go outside of the camp to actually feel rain on the skin, to eat snowflakes, to scare people in the fog. Okay, that last one is a bit sadistic but whatever. I think I might be spending too much time with the Ares cabin. Why haven't I left camp before? Chiron won't let me. Don't get me wrong he's awesome and all but I want to live my own life.

I look down on the ground and see a single dandelion covered in its seeds. I smiled at first. Cynthia loved to pick dandelions and to make wishes by blowing on the seeds. I started at it a long time before I started to cry. I hadn't honestly cried in years. Sure I'd shed a few tears but not a full out balling session. I should have protected her. She was my little sister, that's what I'm supposed to do. Older siblings are supposed to protect their younger siblings. I should have listened to the dream she had. That's what I'm for. To lend an extra-ear when needed. Now she was gone. I would never get to teach her how to ride a bicycle without training wheels, she was so close. She'd never get to see her mother again like she wanted to. It wasn't fair. She deserved to grow up.

I don't know if Selena hear me crying of not. She never came out if she did. I had failed. It was my duty to protect her. I failed. I had to do something for her. I thought her mother deserved an explanation, a proper one not just a coffin. I wanted to talk to her. It was the least I could do. I just had to figure out where she lived. I stopped crying, stopped in the bathroom to make sure I didn't look like I was crying and I knocked on the Hermes's cabin door. I wasn't surprised when Luke opened the door. Though I could have just walked in and no one would have cared. I always knocked now before going into cabins, I had seen enough images for a lifetime.

"Bored yet?" asked Luke. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't here to talk to Luke. I was already going to be plagued with his dreadful future. I gave him hints to his future all the time though it pisses off my father and the Fates. I hate having so many dang voices in my head. I can't keep them all happy.

"Gifts from your father?" I asked seeing that the Hermes cabin had new electronics. I wasn't much for video games. I rather be doing the real thing.

The cabin was filled to the maximum as usual. Trying to find Travis and Conner was kind of hard since nearly all the Hermes kids looked the same besides Luke. I needed them not Luke. Not that Luke couldn't help me but it is always tough for me to ask for his help. Every time we get within two feet of each other I have to run off overwhelmed with his future or his past, it has made me sick a few times it gets so strong.

"This came for you, my father got it mixed up with the Aphrodite girl's stuff. Be glad I rescued it before it got to them," said Luke throwing me a card. I caught it. I would read it later. I stood on my tippy toes trying to see either Travis or Conner. I couldn't remember if they were leaving for the winter months or not this year.

"Looking for someone?" asked Luke. He stepped closer and I stepped back. I wasn't afraid of him just didn't want to get close. I don't think he understands why though, I can't really tell him why. I did wish things were different for him. He didn't deserve the life ahead and behind him.

"Did Travis and Conner stay this winter?" I asked. I had been out when most kids were leaving. I barely knew who was at camp and who wasn't. But it was usually the same year-rounders every year.

"They leave tomorrow," told Luka going back to one of his video games. Boys and video games. I didn't understand what was so cool about them. "Travis! Conner! Visitor!" yelled Luke. Right on cue appeared 'hell on wheels' as I call them. Travis and Conner were the most mischievous guys I know. But it's hard not to like them. It's worst the look almost identical but aren't twins. I swear if I didn't know their smiles I would even mess them up. They have really different smiles.

"We knew we'd see you here," said Travis.

"So we went and already go it for you," said Conner waving a file in the air. I nearly ready to pounce and attack him for it.

"What's the catch?" I asked. I didn't trust Travis or Conner. We were friends but I didn't put it past them not to do something like that to me. They pranked everyone. Friend, sibling or enemy.

"There is none," said Conner handing the file. I knew I shouldn't trust them. I took the file anyways. When I opened it a pop-up clown popped up. I threw it back at them running out of the cabin crying. That was a horrible prank. I should have known better then to trust the Stroll brothers to know what I was looking for without asking.

"It was just a joke!" shouted Travis.

"We'll get whatever you really want!" shouted Conner.

I didn't stop running I hated them right now. I even cursed them with my father's lovely rhyming curse. I couldn't believe how much that had hurt. Usually I would have just laughed it off but I couldn't. Why did it bother me so much?

BAM!

I literally ran into Bud. That's like freaking hitting a train. I wrapped my arms around Bud. He patted the top of my head. He wasn't the best person with emotional people. I saw the Stroll brothers stop dead in their tracks. No one was stupid enough to mess with Bud when one of us, daughters of Apollo, were upset. I kept him from killing the Stroll brothers they were idiots but I didn't want them dead, they were my siblings. It was kind of funny watching them trying to explain what happened while talking in rhymes. Bud reversed the curse so he could figure out what happened.

"We didn't mean anything by it," said Conner.

"Yeah it was just a joke. We were going to help her but she got upset and ran off," added Travis. If I hadn't been clinging to Bud he would have pounded their heads together.

"You two need to learn when pranking isn't alright," told Bud. Conner and Travis looked really guilty now. They were just kids and I was just a kid. We do mean stupid stuff to each other all the time. Most of the time I would just get them back but I just didn't feel like it.

"Are they staying this winter?" asked Bud as Conner and Travis hightailed it back to their cabin. I guess I was going to have to figure this out on my own. Then I remembered there should be a cover story in a newspaper in Cynthia's hometown I can use my laptop to find it online.

"No, they're going home," I replied. Bud seemed to relax some. Bud, himself, was going back to college. He wouldn't be coming back next year. I didn't want him to go because this time he wasn't going to come back. But deep down I knew he was one of the lucky ones to make it that far. Most of the time it's safer once you get on your own when you're old enough to do so. I knew he was going to move into the community the gods created for demigods.

I spent most of the rest of the day watching all my siblings back and leave. All that remained was Will and I, the usual year-rounders. Everyone else was going to schools throughout the country, mostly music academies. Will and I always passed the silly mortal subject tests so we never had to go to school. We still did some academic stuff though I really struggled. For some reason my dyslexia is worse than everyone else at camp. If I do try to read for fun I have to buy books from Greece. I could barely read English, I did a bit better with Spanish, French or German but not much. The only way I can actually get something out of a book is if it's actually in Greek, modern or ancient.

Suddenly, our cabin was invaded. Well not really invaded, intruded. Out of all the people living at camp it was Dionysus our honorary god at camp. Not really, everyone hated him just a bit. But no one would ever admit so. He could make you go insane if he wanted. I really liked what little bit of sanity I had.

"The oracle wants to see you two," mumbled Dionysus. We both looked at each other. Neither of us had ever been on a question. But we weren't sure if we wanted to go on a quest yet. To be honest I don't think I've ever seen any of siblings excited to go on a quest. None of us were fans of the Oracle nor do we like prophecies. People didn't understand them at all! Not every single prophecy is already decided by the Fates, sometimes it is self-filling. It's so frustrating when people have misconceptions like that. Worst of all no one corrects them.

But Will and I had been called upon. So up into the attic we went. I had never seen such a messy, dusty, creepy place in my whole life. I kept sneezing every two minutes. When I got near anything with a lot of magical power I start to sneeze. Sounds weird but true. Chiron said it had something to do with my mother, I didn't really want to know anything about my mother since my talk with my dad.

"Come seekers," said the mummy, the Oracle. Did I mention how much I hate this thing? It can't talk like normal person. It doesn't make any sense. Doesn't tell heroes and heroines everything. It was so annoying. If you are going to send kid to their death at least tell them everything in a way they can understand.

"We aren't seekers, you seek us," I said rolling my eyes. So yes I argued with a mummy for about five minutes about who was seeking what. It was entertaining if nothing else. So I was messing with an ancient spirit, not the smartest idea for most demigods, but I knew it couldn't hurt me. Not if it wanted to keep on living that is.

"Fine we are the seekers. Why did you summon us here?" asked Will. He had enough of the bickering. I was just doing it for the heck of it now. It was funny to watch a mummy strain to come back with comebacks. I decided I really needed to get out of this camp if I think playing with a mummy possessed by an ancient spirit is fun.

"_Three shall travel south,_

_To find the fourth._

_They shall travel west,_

_To comfort the lost._

_One shall travel home,_

_While three travel on._

_Then they shall travel far to the east,_

_To find the temple._

_They will find the key to the souls._

_It ends in five"_

The mummy went limp. Stupid old hag. The ending made no sense. Far as I knew there was no temple of the soul. This was senseless. I was going on a quest that seems like it is going to take forever and doesn't have a clear path. I decided I better hope that my dad would give me helpful dreams.

We told Chiron what the mummy had said. He didn't seem to understand it. He told us to find a third member and get a start on our quest because it sounded like a long quest. Just what I wanted, a long quest. I didn't want a quest to begin with. I sighed.

"Who do we choose?" I asked walking twice as fast to keep up with Will tonight. I wanted to wait until morning but Chiron told us to get a start. I didn't want to do this.

"We don't we ask Clarisse, sheer power," offered Will. I never imagined my brother wanting to do anything with Clarisse. He had a point though. Apollo's children aren't known for strength. Clarisse was a daughter of Ares, who were known for strength.

"Alright," I said banging on the door of the Ares cabin. Clarisse was the only one there. She always had an intense look about her. She will stare straight at you when she talks to you rarely breaking contact. She seems to always have her arms crossed and she was tense, ready to attack.

"What do you want?" snarled Clarisse. I rolled my eyes. Despite her being bigger and taller then be I didn't let her get to me. I supposed that's why we got along. I had grown up around bigger, stronger and better people my whole life. That is the only downside of being in camp all the time when you are little, it's a real putdown for confidence.

"Do you want to go on a quest or should I keep walking?" I snapped. Aggression was Clarisse's language. Learn how to be aggressive without being rude it's easy to get along with Clarisse. You just have to be able to step up for yourself and not be afraid to push and shove. That's how I got her to like me. She made fun the fact I was tiny and I pushed her into the mud. I was five years old, nearly all five year olds where tiny unless they were children of Ares. It's hard to imagine them ever being tiny.

"A real quest or a mission?" Clarisse asked. She leaned back in the doorframe more. Her arms uncrossed a bit. Why did I notice things like this? I don't know, practice. I always loved to watch people, especially when I was little and couldn't do anything else. So I learned how to read body language.

"Real mission," interrupted Will right as I was going to speak. Will unlike me was terrified of Clarisse and she used that against him. She would purposely intimidate him. I kept telling him to stand up against her but he thinks I'm crazy.

"Is poet boy here coming?" Clarisse asked glaring at Will. Will shifted slightly but didn't hide behind me, which he used to do.

"Yes," I said "and no I'm not changing that."

Will was getting impatient. He had the patience of a three year old. Which might be why he does so horrible in school. He has a hard time being patient therefore he snaps at people and gets bored. He is very intelligent and when people don't understand him he gets frustrated.

"Are you going or not! I want to get a move on it!" I snapped. Clarisse glared and I glared right back at her. I realized how impatient I was sounding. I was just in a crappy mood all the time as it is.

"I'm in," said Clarisse getting ready to go back into her cabin. I wanted to get back to my own cabin. The faster I get on a bus, the faster I get a few hours of sleep. I was tired and frankly I felt like I had been stampeded by centaurs the last few days.

"Meet in camp boarders near Thalia's Tree," I said. That didn't even make any sense. I needed sleep. What was with me later? What was odd enough? No voices in my head.

I packed lightly but not too light, it sounded like a long quest so I was taking everything that I needed. I tossed in a Greek-Spanish dictionary, clothes, money, my iPod, the charger for my iPod, shotgun, silver bullets and medical supplies. Will put extra throwing knives, three enchanted swords disguised as paper clips, map of the USA, more money, his clothes, his iPod and charger and a couple enchanted shields. We were children of Apollo but we weren't stupid. We used our bow and arrows but we can use swords.

Our arrows were slung around our shoulders disguised by the Mist as a cloth backpack out bows were collapsible and fit into our pockets. Bud got them for Will and me when we turned ten. We looked quite a bit alike the way we wore our weapons but our styles were way different and not to mention the gender difference or the fact we had different type of arrows. Will had precision arrows, magical arrows that rarely ever miss. My arrows were enchanted to never run out.

It was late when I stood starring at the tree. I didn't think about the poor girl that was now trapped in the tree. I really wasn't thinking much of anything. The quest sounded really confusing. Start with three, find the four, one shall leave, end in five. That made no sense.

"Are we leaving or are we going to stand here all night?" questioned Clarisse. Was I glad to have Clarisse around for this, believe it or not. I was glad to have a level head around. I love my brother but he gets annoying.

"We're going," I said. I took the first step through the boarder. My hand ran around the sides of my zip up sweatshirt. Inside I had a removable slots for my throwing knives. I thought about the fact I was actually going to use them for the first time soon.

The rest of our trip that night was a bit blurry. We got out of the forest with no monsters that bugged us, much to Clarisse's disappointment. I was glad though, I was too tired to fight. I would have ended up dead. We walked for what seemed to be forever before we got to the bus. We barely got there in time to catch a bus. I had no idea where this bus was going even. I think it was New York City. Will was watching the stars as we passed, he had a seat to himself. I was sitting with Clarisse. She was passed out her head on the window. I took out the envelope Luke had given me earlier and opened it. It was a card from my dad.

_Use this to get clothes. I know Bud already gave you the talk. Get clothes that actually fit. Also you can use this if you have to during quests, it's in your name so no worries._

_ Love, _

_ Dad AKA the Awesome Sun God _

I smiled slightly with a bit of a blush forming in my cheeks. It was embarrassing that my dad was telling me I needed to get clothes that fit me meaning a real bra not a training bra. But it was awesome he was doing this. Because inside was a credit card. My dad had to be the best dad in the world, not to mention the bravest. What dad gives his twelve year old daughter a credit card? Only my dad.

It seemed like one second I was awake the extremely tired. I felt my head hit something before falling into deep sleep. I supposed that something was Clarisse's shoulder. I didn't even care. I was too tired.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review. I hope this chapter lives up to expectations. What do you think is Eleanor's fatal flaw? Did you catch the hints in the chapter about what it is? I just started my senior year of high school so updating might not be as often but I'll try.


End file.
